muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesamstraat in Paradiso
Sesamstraat in Paradiso is a 60-minute New Years Eve TV special of Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street. It aired on New Years Eve 2000. Sesamstraat in Paradiso features well known Dutch singers and musicians performing classic Sesamstraat songs in the nightclub Paradiso in Amsterdam, for an audience of children and parents. This live concert was the first in a line of special activities in honor of Sesamstraat's 25th anniversary in 2001. The following songs were performed: * Sesamstraat Theme - Berget Lewis and her Gospel Train Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos * Ik Verloor Mijn Koekie In De Disco (Me Lost Me Cookie) - Berget Lewis Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Wim Powel * Troeteldier (Transylvania Love Call) - Bennie Jolink and Ellen Ten Damme Music by Lee Pockriss, Lyrics by Peter Swet * Horlepiep (It's Zydeco) - Rowwen Hèze & Rini Dobbelaar Music by Christopher Cerf, Lyrics by Norman Stiles * Ik Ben Mijn Lieve Hondje Kwijt (Has Anybody Seen My Dog) - Daniël Lohues & Rudeboy Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos * Lam-ba-ba (Lambaba) - Berget Lewis & Murth Mossel Music by Tony Geiss, Lyrics by Tony Geiss * Stinkie Stankie (Swamp Mushy Muddy) - Rick de Leeuw Music by Sam Pottle, Lyrics by David Axlerod and Norman Stiles * Dood zijn duurt zo lang (Being Dead Takes So Long) - Maarten van Roozendaal & Egon Kracht Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Willem Wilmink * Pudding met vel (Pudding Forming A Skin) - Rowwen Hèze Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Erik van Os * Heimwee (Homesick) - Ellen Ten Damme Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Willem G.J. Knigge * M'n bal is dood (My Ball Is Dead) - Henk Westbroek Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Casper Oudshoorn * Ik Ben Ik (Try, Try Again) - Bennie Jolink & Marcel de Groot Written by Joe Romano * De Dingen Waar Ik Van Hou (But I Like You) - Paul Haenen and Wim T. Schippers Written by Jeff Moss * Feest (Party) - Frank Groothof and the Sesamstraat cast Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Rob Chrispijn * Sesamstraat Thema (Sesame Street Theme) Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Ton Hasebos The concert was hosted by Wim T. Schippers (who does Ernie's Dutch voice). The Dutch cast was featured in very brief scenes: Tommie tended the restroom, Ieniemienie sat at the makeup table and Pino let all the artists in at the stage door. Most of the Sesamstraat actors were sitting in the audience. They all joined in with Frank's party song at the end of the concert. Sesamstraat in Paradiso can be considered one of the most PG-rated Sesamstraat productions: during the duet "Has Anybody Seen My Dog", rapper Rudeboy blurts out: "That's a f_ing cat, man!" Wim T. Schippers and Paul Haenen sang "But I Like You" in Ernie and Bert's voices. Although they introduced themselves as people who "were good at impersonating Bert and Ernie", Wim T. Schippers later said he regret 'breaking the illusion' live on stage. When he was a celebrity guest in the 25th season, he did not do any voices, out of respect for Jim Henson. Wim and Paul finally managed to improvise as Bert and Ernie with the actual puppets at a press conference in 2005, during the taping of Open Huis in Sesamstraat. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: International Sesame Street Specials Category: Sesamstraat Specials